1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clips which are designed to bind together a plurality of documents or slips, and to a clipping apparatus which is designed to fasten these clips to the documents or slips. More particularly, the present invention relates to corner clips which are designed to bind a plurality of documents or slips at the corner part thereof without piercing them, and to a corner clipping apparatus which is designed to fasten these corner clips to the corner part of the documents or slips.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of binding together a plurality of documents or slips, in order to conduct binding so that they are easy to turn over and so that photocopies are easy to make, it is preferable to bind the corner part of the documents or slips. At such times, the conventional method has been to bind the corner part with a staple by using a stapler, or to conduct binding by piercing an eyelet through the corner part.
Yet, since the diameter of the staple of the stapler is small in section and short in length, it often happens that during the repeated bending of the documents by the staple, first, the topmost document is gradually torn along the staple from the hole parts which are formed by the perforations of the staple, and finally a narrow hole with a length equal to the length of the staple is created so that the topmost document comes off from this hole. On the other hand, in the case of the eyelet, it is necessary to open a comparatively large hole in the documents, and since the form of the hole is circular, when the documents are bent from the part which contacts of the periphery of the eyelet, the documents are torn from this contact part, and they easily come off from the topmost document upon repeated bending.